A continuing issue in areas in which multiple pieces of equipment are interfaced (for example in monitoring equipment, for example in agriculture or other industries) is the use of effective connections between them. It is not unusual for the number of cables to become unwieldy so that they become entangled and difficult to manage. In addition, the wide variety of cable and connection types available can cause greater complexity and lost time and efficiency. In some instances, some of such cables are not recognised or the equipment which they connect to is not recognised, causing further delay in configuration. Power usage requirements by various pieces of equipment and potential incompatibilities with cabling can present further problems. In addition, the types of input can in some cases be inconsistent with standard cabling, for eg. pulse, vs analog vs serial inputs. Power control, installation requirements and testing can also vary considerably between pieces of equipment and their cabling.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.